Confessions from a Hyperactive Dobe Heart
by Fourangers
Summary: Even if she's deviously plotting, Sakura only wanted to see two hot guys kissing in the end, that’s all. Guess it proves the following proverb that "real intelligent and sophisticated minds settle down with simple pleasures of life". SasuNaruSasu.


Warning: Shounen-ai between the characters Sasuke and Naruto. Pointless story. XD (and even though it's a pointless story, it'll be a _gigantic _pointless story)

AN: The moment you all were waiting for…Naruto's version!

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Stupid fucking bastard, I hate you! I juz__' used the dear at the start 'cuz Sakura-chan said it's necessary when you're writing a letter to someone. But there's no dear for ya! I assure you! Oh yeah, now I've to put the date, the location after this right? That's how is the model to write some letter, 'm correct? So here we go._

_Year Xxxx, xx month of xx, Konoha. House behind Ichiraku, just after some blocks on the right side of Konoha tower._

_Anyways, why the heck should I __put a date and place in a letter? So bothersum. I mean, is it used to register when people want to exchange letters frequently so they won't lose the track? But 'm not going to exchange letters with __you!__ Hell no! 'm not like that little girls who likes to write fluffy letters to their crushes while they giggle in embarassmentt_

"Embarr…eeeerrrr…embarrasz…oh fuck, this will do." Grumbled a blond nin while he continued his writing.

_using that dusty glitter all over the perfumed pink colored letter with cutie pictures in it. On it? No no no__…yeah, in it, in it. Yeah! 'm not like them! Hell if I'll ever do something like that, and if I do, I surely won't do it for __you__, BASTARD!_

_What the hell is wrong with you?! I hate you! __I hate the fact that even after many years, you still have that stuck-up, arrogant-ass attitude, keep using that smirks, ' hate so much that I want to smash into bits and then slash all that princess face and then use all my shurikens and then, and then, and then…AAAAAARGH, you know what?! I just want to kill you, that's all!_

_But guess __'m glad that at least we've returned to talk normaly, like years ago. I mean…especially after…you know…__that__…uh…rrrrrhrhgrhgrhghhhhh…_

There was a distinct sound of head meeting wooden table that echoed on the night.

_And I__'ve discovered that you're some how, a…to le r able frind (ah, wrote uncorrectly. Hey, but you know what I've really wanted to write, right?) that I've managed to correlate with (hah! used difficult word! how ya gonna beat that?!) and you're a good sparring partner, like before. ' mean…yeah, with or powers like thar…there're few people who can be on the same level like ours and we're pretty powerful and stuff. So 'm glad that I dont' need to contain my abilities against ya. Ha. Not to mention that it's a good opportunity to punch and mutilate that pretty face of yours._

"Oh fuck! Did I write pretty?! Ah, shit, I wrote pretty. Aaaaargh…where's the correct marker…where's it?" The blond kept frantically searching for his tool and scrambled all over his apartment, only to find a bottle of white ink and a brush. "This will do." He unabashedly poured a good amount of white liquid on the offending word and blew it for a period of time. Then, he continued.

_So, even though you__'re Bastard, asshole, icy prick, arrogant and so more, I guess you do have some qualities around. I mean, you're my friend and you really listen to my stuff even though you keep making that scowling face all the time. Did you know that for a long time I thought that you hated hearing what I'm speaking? But then, you remembered that I still haven't bought Sakura-chan's birthday present and tagged me along to buy something for her. And I was sure that I've mentioned it when my mouth was full of miso Ramen (Yum!) after one of our sparring._

_So, well…yeah. I'm the one who talks a lot (yeah, I admit it, happy?!) but you listen too. Though it's almost like it's a one-sided conversations, sometimes I'm afraid to admit that. But…ya know, there's some…eeeeee…uh…times, when I'm sure that we look in each other eyes, when we're seeing the sunset or we're resting after training and then…sometimes, I dunno. Like we don't really need to use words and we can understand each other. I mean, I…I…then I get all this curling weird twisting on my stomach and then, and then…_

"AAAARGH! Forget it!"

_Forget what I__'ve said! It's something ridiculous, nooooooo…nevermind, nevermind!!! No no no no no, don't read this part again! Ah crap! And you don't help in anything either! You keep making that…very very weird smile, that type of small smiles that it's really really nice, an_

"Ah no, wait! No nice! Fuck!" Another desperate shoving of cream ink over the paper as the whiskered man blew it , he blew it too strongly and ended up making a bigger mess to be repaired. "SHIT!" He ignored, jumped a few lines down and resumed.

_Anyways! It__'s all your fault I tell you! Your fault, your fault! Why does your sincere smiles makes my heart race? Why, I mean, so weird! It makes me, it makes me…and then, it must be your fault too! Making me want…gah!_

He brushed his lips with his tanned fingertips and then shook his head vigorously.

_That__'s why lately it's really bed walking with you lately! 'Cuz when we walk side by side you accidentaly, sometimes, touch my hand or your shoulder bump with mine and I want to do something! I dunno what ' want to do, but it's weird! Stop doing that!_

_And then lately you__'re getting…no, 'm not going to talk about that. I __really__ dont'' want to give more reasons to inflate your ego. But lately I'm getting weird thoughts about your…your…NOSE! Yeah, and your…your…ear!_

"And your face, and your body, and your ass, and your…eeaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrh…" Another loud thump reverberated inside the room.

_Yeah, you__'ve got a nice…nose and ear, even though you're not as sexy as I am. Hell yeah! I'm more handsom, more built-up, more sexier than you'll ever be! No, 'm not saying that you __are__ I mean…you're decent._

_I guess it__'s understandable why there's so many girls chasing after you._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I didn't write that! Crap, remove it, remooooove it!" Sadly, the bottle of ink was starkly empty, completely dry. Therefore, he tried to draw a line above the phrase, but ended completely lopsided. Frowning, he left there, considering it was enough unreadable.

_So I blame the feromones! Yeah! YOUR feromones! __Must be somethin' like Uchiha thingie or something creepy like that. 'cuz since you all guys are bunch of freakos who are piromaniacks and "mommy, I just ate a sour lemon now" face you guys have to use some kind of weird thingie (must be your Kekkei Gekkai) to attract girls and contaminate Konoha with more frikkin Uchiha brats. Yeah, must be why._

_That__'s why that whenever I see you, I dunno why, your eyes gets more…enticing, your lips…really wet and really inviting and your skin gets all glowwy, pretty like the color of moonlight…_

…

_EEEEEEEE!!! SEEEE?! It's all your fault! It's so weird! Why do I have this kind of…(%*&^#*&^%$&#) thoughts of you?! And lately, you're also bothering in my dreams! You're also using your feromones in my dreams, am I correct?! Yeah, must be something with your frikkin weird black tomoes thingie of your Sharingan, 'm sure! I hate you! Not only you're bothering me with this kinds of thoughts, but you're not making me sleep well after all this torture!_

_I mean, sure, every healthy man has their share of healthy dreams, but I__'m sure that I don't want to get __healthy __with __you__! I'm straight! I like girls! I like boobs, I like that pair of soft things that I'd do anything to lie down and snuggle in, the soft skin with round ass and hourglass type of body. Not __you__! _

_Why, in the end, I'm stuck with __You__? I thought that I'd end up with Sakura-chan, or someone nice, not __you__! I…I…I mean, aaaaaaargh. Not that I want to be with you!_

_No.__ Wait._

_If I want to spend the rest of my life with someone, it'd be you._

_It's…almost, sometimes, when I'm alone and then automatically my mind keeps thinking of you, so I'd imagine: ah…must be nice if Sasuke was around. (hey, is it another trick of your feromones? If it's it, I hate you even more!) And then I can't remove you out of my head!_

_So there, I kept having this__…weird, weird urges with weird, real weird feelings and stuff and all, so, yeah. Your fault, definitely. I'd love to get rid of you, to have you out of my life so I could remove all those weird weird emotions, but I can't. Why? Sometimes I feel that even if I succeed doing such thing, I'll forever feel empty in my life. It's like…it's like…ah, well. It's like you complete me. That what I lack you'll fill in. And I hope the same thing for you too._

…

"!!!!!" Slowly widening the cerulean eyes then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!" Luckily, the entire neighborhood had already astutely bought sound-proof material to be covered in their houses.

_You know what! I conclude that it__'s all the feromones, stupid frikkin' Uchiha feromones that makes me feel so weird. I guess I won't continue on hating you if you could only stop using that, or at least stop targeting innocent people, namely me. Use it on the fangirls then, if you're such an ego maniac! Stop using on me, you freak! You must be misdirecting towards the wrong person you know! Hah! For someone who claims that you have a good aim, you suck at this part!_

_So I blame you!_

_Hate you, hate you, hate you,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_PS: Hey, what's xoxo means anyways? Sakura-chan said that I should use it on the letter, but she said while she was using a very very evil, weird and evil smile. So thought 'd be the best if I ignore it._

And at last, while the blond was revising the last line, he boomed, outraged:

"AAAAAAARGH, CRAP, even the letter sounds too strange reading it now. It must be all of your fault, Sasuke, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

At the other side of the town, a chicken-haired brunet suddenly interrupted in mid-action the study of his scrolls. His senses somehow told him that he was currently being cursed from a very livid and resented person.

* * *

_Confessions from a Hyperactive Dobe Heart_

* * *

Now, even though it's a tad late for presentations and the story had already began turning the plot (plot? There's a plot in it?) we shall now, show the main character:

"I CAN'T BEAR WITH THIS ANYMORE! EITHER I'LL KILL SASUKE-TEME FOR FORCING ME HAVE THOSE FEELINGS OR I'LL END UP RAPING HIM!!"

Yes, this loud, loud voice, where can easily surpass the tolerable degree of 130 kHz (this numbers also compute with the same level of a Jackhammer drilling) is currently used by the supposed cool (not really), eye-catching (in the wrong sense) and powerful (yeah, this one we'll agree…a little bit) protagonist; Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, of the genre human (though some fanfic writers sometimes likes to mix with Kyuubi genes), which is proven by the fact that he had a developed brain (really?), have the power to reflect (however, most of the times he prefers skipping this ability) and have opposing thumbs, used to grab and hold things and can apply such utensils to help the evolution of human species. Evidently utilized to also hold shurikens or kunais on assassination and infiltration missions, even though the main target of this show's audience is broadened between children and teenagers. (Are we going to understand about this fact one day…?)

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki, as naming "spiral" from the Japanese language (a millenary culture filled with samurais, ninjas and otakus. Though now all the feminine population are clinging to yaoi mannerisms) was chosen since he's the last legacy of the Whirlpool country (evidence still pending until proven otherwise). Naruto, however, means fishcake, a common side-dish used to place on Ramen, and usually eaten altogether with the pasta and some of the liquid that complement as a spice.

Usually the progenitors of human species would choose a naming that would fit with the category that would probably mark the personality of his infant, or maybe to acquiesce tendencies that might be harmful to their child. However, as we analyze the naming, whirlpool, is part of a dead-clan that will extinguish in the ninja world unless the protagonist tries to repopulate it again, and fishcake, is a food that is consumable and enjoyable to most of human species. In simplistic words, Uzumaki Naruto, even though he's a man, biologically proven with his developed brain and opposite thumbs, means whirlpool, edible and yummy food?

…

Anyways.

Therefore, Uzumaki Naruto, who's a "human, but not exactly human, but yeah, let's put human for now" and also known as "the proud shinobi that will spread the will of fire" but generally known as "Massive headache among all population" was currently shouting obscenities and cursing everywhere, while many passerby had succinctly covered their ears and/or covered their poor children's ears. It wouldn't be healthy if any of those innocent minds get further tarnished from such low and rude choices of vocabulary.

"AND I HATE HIM, YOU KNOW!"

A pink-haired woman sighed. Since the present situation consent to sink into a broader perspective, we're now presenting Haruno Sakura, also from the human species, though the female model, proven by the fact that she _really _has a developed brain, can reflect upon many difficulties arise and have the opposing thumbs to grab objects and use them as utensils.

As the example described before, some humans brand their offspring to quell down some excessive traits that may harm the future matured human. Consequently, Haruno, as naming meant Spring field, and Sakura, cherry blossoms, implies, the chosen picture of delicate flowers that generally is used towards girls, to show their fragility, sweet and meek nature.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!!!!!!!!!" Which obviously didn't succeed in this case.

As Sakura finally reached the peak of her limited patience, she grabbed the back of her friend's neck and violently threw him on the ground, creating a massive and deep crater disfiguring the street. Sometimes we wonder how they manage to clean and correct the pavement so fast if ninjas constantly destroyed on battles.

Therefore, Haruno Sakura, currently "the poor victim that will get her eardrums harassed", also known as "the strongest kunoichi of the new generation" but is generally known as "the altruistic woman who decided to let the two wandering souls mingle together for the goodwill of yaoi fanservice". The short version is "SasuNaruSasu fangirl." And here we see her further encouragement to deepen her beliefs.

"Why the hell can't you just admit that you like Sasuke-kun? All this endless soap opera is annoying me!"

She really just wanted to see two hot guys kissing in the end, that's all. Guess it proves the following proverb that "real intelligent and sophisticated minds settle down with simple pleasures of life".

"I don't…I don't _like_ him the way you're thinking, Sakura-chan! It's, it's…aaaaaaaargh dammit, something's wrong with my brain!" Retorted the supposed blond protagonist.

His pinkette friend stifled the urge to blow a sarcastic snort, also settling down the words that were screaming in her mind; 'but your brain is already damaged enough! Liking or not Sasuke-kun, what's the big difference?!' and chose to sit next to her crazy friend, gulping down another mouthful of ramen.

"Listen, think about it for a minute. You admit you have that urges to kiss him, hug him and whatever cravings you have lately right?"

Naruto flushed bright red. "But that's—! That's 'cuz the Bastard is using some kind of weird pheromones to make me feel weird! Ow!" Sakura slapped unabashedly the upside of his spiky head.

"Oh, c'mon! You like him! You like Sasuke-kun! For the period of this annoying four months, you kept nagging me and bothering me saying how Sasuke-kun helped in this, how Sasuke-kun was nice with you in that even though he's a Bastard, how you wanted to see more of his smiles…"

"I didn't say that!" Immediate protest. "I wouldn't say such girlish things!"

"Shut up, you did and I remember it really well. How you wanted to be with Sasuke-kun, how you missed him when you had to go on a mission, here and there." Sakura concluded.

"See?! That's why it must be the power of weird Uchiha pheromones! Those things are something that a yucky, flowery _girl _would say! Not me! I'm a man! Something wrong is seriously happening here and I bet it's all his fault! So you should've analyzed it as a serious and emergency issue instead of looking undisturbed and cheering for those things to happen!"

"C'mon, but you admitted that after you wrote that letter you felt better, right?!" Sakura slammed the counter of Ichiraku's restaurant.

"What does anything has to do with anything?!" Naruto bammed back.

"That means that confessing your feelings eased you! You kept bottling your emotions and these decisions won't fall healthily in your body! Not to mention that after writing this letter made you comprehend about many things you wanted to hide, right?"

"That Sasuke is a Bastard and have weird pheromones powers?! Yeah, I understood it pretty well!"

Sakura sighed, and then inhaled a good amount of air, trying to calm her nerves down. "No, that you need Sasuke-kun more than anything in your world." She spoke in clear succinct words.

"I don't—!" After he saw a skeptical raise of brows, Naruto relented. "Ok…it's…that's why it's weird. I shouldn't…I mean, I was supposed to be his brother, his best friend. Not this…strange thing!" He made a frustrated groan, followed with a slight slump on his seat. "Sasuke will hate me."

"Or maybe not." Her green eyes melted down and Sakura gave a sympathetic pat on his back. "You'll never know the answer until you try it."

"I know. You know, I shouldn't…I shouldn't be that…" Naruto gulped dry.

"Coward?" Sakura supplied.

He sighed. "Usually, I wouldn't…you know."

"You're straightforward in most times, but this case is different."

"Yeah." He gathered his hands to hold tight around his arms and murmured. "I'm afraid of seeing Sasuke out of my life."

"_And that's why you keep swaying from denial to disgruntled acceptance." _Concluded Sakura, feeling a little bit placated from the unrevealed situation. "Well, you could test it out, give some suggestions or observe if Sasuke-kun is giving any hints that he likes you back."

"You think I didn't try it?! I gave a lot of hints!" Naruto protested.

"_Oh really. Humor me."_ The kunoichi thought sarcastically. "Like?"

"Well, there was a time when I was drinking water and then I offered some to him."

"Then?"

"Then, when he was drinking the water from the bottle, I said; 'hey, it's almost like we're kissing indirectly!' stuff." Naruto tilted his chin up with unveiled pride.

However, Sakura was shaking her hear in disbelief, not trusting herself on responding her idiotic teammate without a violent bash on his head. Why did Naruto has to plan such crude and unruly strategy? Though recalling back, Naruto never did anything subtle or with hidden implications when relationships were on line, she did remember every time that the blond boy always asked for a date with her in the past.

"And then? How did Sasuke-kun react instead?" She could already picture his answer, however, she asked only to confirm her theory.

"Well, the Bastard didn't say anything and glared at me." Naruto pouted. "And then the asshole threw the bottle in my head! God, it smarted for a whole day, that jerk!"

Yep, just like she'd thought so. "Well, maybe you should have tried something more subtle."

"I tried that too!" Naruto rebutted, but Sakura snorted inwardly. "There was a time that he forgot to bring his lunch box and I offered mine to him. Then, I remembered that this was like the first time when we were Team 7, when I was hanged on the pole." They both smiled fondly from the reminiscence.

"And then?"

"Well, he smiled back and…nothing more." Naruto shrugged.

Sakura slapped her hand to her forehead. Of course nothing else happened afterwards! Naruto didn't even try to instigate anything with a romantic atmosphere!

"Then I offered myself to feed him since there was only one pair of hashi to be used. I was even kind to him when I said: 'well, Bastard, say aaaaah! 'cuz here comes the plane!'"

Oh…god. "And what did Sasuke-kun did instead?" Sakura murmured, already expecting the worst.

"He, dunno why, chose to use his evil, evil Uchiha Glare ® at me! The Asshole!"

Ah…Sakura was feeling an incoming of piercing migraine.

"And he didn't stop there! He kicked hard on my belly and decided to wolf down all my food! My stomach kept growling all afternoon!" He growled in sheer irritation and ruffled disorderly his golden spikes. "GAH! Sasuke is a heartless bastard!"

Leer. "A bastard that you're dying to get into his pants…" Olive eyes were glinting in sly mirth.

It was a rare occasion to see the usual blabbermouth of Konoha would gape wordlessly, blushing madly while people could clearly see his head was settling aflame (with smokes and all) and then, turn to drink water in fast gulps, only to choke and cough goofily afterwards.

Sakura took this a sign to smoothly return to the original subject and singsonged:

"Ah well…I guess it's that difficult huh. Probably Sasuke-kun would finally understand it only if you get half-naked and try to tackle him to the ground." She joked with amused giggles.

However, Naruto took it seriously and answered, his embarrassment long forgotten. "I tried that! And believe me, it didn't work!" He paused to contemplate about that day and inserted another detail. "And he was half-naked too!"

Ohwaaa…she wondered how many pieces of cloth they had peeled off while they wrestled on the training grounds…who'd have thought that sparring would have such sex appeal?! Just imagining…Naruto…all the tanned glory pressing closely to Sasuke, with his flawless milky skin while they were trying to battle into submission…rolling on the dirt as they moaned and grunted, their sweats mingling together and fingers wandered everywhere…

"Sakura-chan, you're nosebleeding." A voice deadpanned.

"What?" She blinked sheepishly, noticing something wet falling from her nostrils. She quickly picked up some tissues from her purse and to her grimace, she notice blood on the white perfumed paper.

Her friend snickered. "Pervert."

Sakura glared. Of all people that she could be accused from this horrifying flaw, this mongrel was the least that could be entitled to say it like that.

"Say _what_?" She picked up some empty nearby Ramen bowl and cracked it to dust.

Naruto squeaked terrified, but it didn't deter to his prankster side to emerge. "Oh, c'mon, just admit it, you're imagining us in some kind of pervert position and nosebleeded for it! Obviously you want to see, all sexy me grinding with not so sexy Sasuke-teme!"

"Of course I wouldn—especially Sasuke-kun! I wouldn't think about something like that—!"

"What about me?" A grave, baritone voice interrupted the line of their conversation.

And now it is presented the last character of this small story. Uchiha Sasuke, the current main subject of Sakura and Naruto, is also a human, proved from the fact that he has developed brain, the capacity to rationalize and bla bla bla. Actually, some people may claim that he's a genius, though for a genius mind it took quite a long time to realize that his older brother Itachi wasn't the main culprit of his clan massacre, he was easily deceived by Uchiha Madara and did the stupid thing of going away from Naruto instead of going _into_. Nevertheless, since this is _not _a bashing fic (ohrly?) we won't enter in details.

Actually, if this was supposed to be a bashing fic, it would be quite a rare phenomenon seeing that there was only bashing on the main characters but didn't badmouth Sakura.

Oh well…

"Sasuke-kun!" Stammered his pinkette friend.

"Huh…Sasuke-teme!" Muttered surprised his blond friend.

"Hn." Sasuke acknowledged them.

The brooding man surely had his genes connected to the origins of his name. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha, as naming derives from Uchiwa, which means 'Fan' (not the groupie meaning…the object), also a surname from a powerful clan, composed by nonchalant, stoic and anti-social members who decidedly prefers conquering Konoha instead of fortifying the ties. Sasuke, on the other hand, weirdly enough, means to assist, aid. Better disregard this meaning since it was named after a legendary hero instead of knowing it's true significance. Hopefully.

The Assisting Fan! Maybe this the main reason that Uchiha Sasuke would brood all day, dissatisfied with the poor choice of his parents in naming. Hm. Better than the Weasel Fan…Oh, probably that is why Itachi destroyed the whole clan…

"So?" Sasuke sat next to the counter and side-by-side from Naruto. "Sakura, I can't believe that you're joining the usuratonkachi with these unhealthy choices of food."

Sakura smiled with sympathy. "Well…what can I do? Guess Naruto's addiction brush on me from time to time." Not to mention it was the only method of coercion to convince the idiot to talk to her about Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke eyed with distaste the half-empty bowl in front of Naruto. He kept searching for the moron for an endless period of ten minutes! Surely this is not included on his bodyguard job on protecting the future Hokage.

Yes, therefore, Uchiha Sasuke, widely known as "The last Uchiha" but also known from behind as "Naruto's babysitter" though frequently called by his pinkette friend when he's not at present as "That idiot, he should get a grip and wake up already! I want hot men sex!" contemplated his poor choice of companions this day. One would be a crazy ex-fangirl and other would be a hyperactive dobe. He sighed. Since _when _Karma was merciful with him…?

Since Uchiha Sasuke, in his regretful past made a mistake…here and there, it was decided between the councils and the Godaime Hokage that he had the duty of following and guarding the probable leader of Konoha, namely Naruto. (that was the council decision's, Tsunade wanted to kill him in the spot and eat his head with a toothpick) Protecting the future Rokudaime all the time unless the same is needed for a long-term mission, make sure he won't be targeted from malicious enemies and all kinds of necessary obligations until further notice.

Bewildering all the present people, Sasuke quickly accepted their terms and was diligently performing his duties with precision. Naruto, for a long time, thought that the Bastard probably felt guilty for his past actions and wanted to amend the friendship between them…

"Hey, dumbass, eat more vegetables or I'll ask Teuchi-san to put more in that unholy garbage that you call it as ramen."

But then again, he realized that it was just an excuse to order him around.

"Hell no! Vegetables are so…eeewww!" He amplified his meanings with a disgusted expression on his whiskered face.

Faster than lightning, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's cheeks with one hand and the other he picked some vegetables with hashi and shoved inside the puckered mouth. "**Eat.**" He emphasized by violently and carelessly pushing the lettuce inside.

"UUUUURMMHUHMHUUUURRRR!!!!" Naruto protested wildly, his hands tightening around Sasuke's arms and tried to pull away while his foot kept kicking fiercely on his bodyguard's stomach.

Torn between amused and excessively tired, Sakura chose to sensibly shake her head and proceed to drink the last droplets of her food. _"Boys will be always boys." _She mused about, placing the money on the counter.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, I'm going now! I need to check on my patients!" Which was a lie, she just wanted to give them space (and hopefully they wouldn't end up killing each other) and take pho—cheer Naruto on the background!

Yep, she's such a helpful friend…

Sasuke only nodded politely to her back, still concentrated on making the blond eat some edible food while the latter, well, was now hitting with full force the ivory arms. If anyone who wasn't used to see this unique display of (pauses) consideration would probably deduce that the brunet was bullying the poor golden-haired man.

After Sasuke concluded that the vegetable already passed through Naruto's crevice and reached near his esophagus, he removed his chopsticks and quickly closed Naruto's mouth with a soundly clack.

He only released the tanned face when he felt the Adam's apple bobbing down and resumed with his automated smug smirk.

After some hacking and gagging, Sasuke flippantly asked:

"It wasn't that bad, was it, dobe?" His voice was laced with wickedness.

The blond only glared. _"I hate you."_ This was the message he conveyed in between.

"We should go now. You have a meeting in the next ten minutes and you have to attend a dinner with the Hyuuga clan afterwards." Sasuke lightly slapped the back of Naruto's head and continued. "Let's go."

The brunet heard a grunt, "Whatever." And then he felt something falling heavily on his hand and looked down.

"Huh? What's the problem? You didn't eat anything and it's already lunch time." Naruto grumbled in slight discomfort while he placed some onigiris on his friend's hand.

"…Hn." Sasuke ate through small portions his food, contemplating that normally a Ramen stand wouldn't cook anything related with rice so as conclusion Naruto probably asked Teuchi before to prepare something special for him before.

Those small attitudes, details that showed their emotions moving in synch, as they easily could read each other, slowly curled a comfortable warmth inside Sasuke's soul.

They strolled towards the appointed place in an unhurried pace while Sasuke ate his onigiri and Naruto followed behind, in an unnatural graceful silence, opting to leave his friend calmly nipping the food.

"_Whoa. And to think that five minutes ago we're on each other's throat…so weird." _The blonde contemplated, looking ahead of their road while Sasuke filled his vision on the right side. The quietude that stretched between them had a close peacefulness, listening languidly the sounds of their steps. _"But it's not bad…really not that bad."_

"_I'm sure that I can get used to this." _A slow smile widened widely on his lips and it took residence there. Few lazy minutes passed in companionable silence until something stirred inside Naruto; their hands bumping sluggish, pleading silently to connect them up and feel directly the body heat that kept expanding through his fingertips.

What miracles he would give…just to succeed touching that hand?

Breach the final limit…reveal his feelings.

Risk.

"_I can't risk. I…" _Naruto slowly retracted his arm, his fingers kneading to hide his sweating palm and swiftly placed his hands at the back of his head, in an attempt to halt the desires of his heart.

Luckily, like fate was predicting his torment, Sasuke, after finishing his food, also placed his hands in his pocket, in the same way years ago.

Breathing out a relieved sigh, his traitorous cobalt eyes though, followed his friend's movements in a sulking yearn until they rested on Sasuke's backside.

Particularly how the fabric moved from Sasuke's walk and showed a glimpse of a very taut but smooth ass.

"_What?! No…stop!!!!!" _Naruto cursed himself for ogling Sasuke's body but his vision stubbornly kept gluing at the same place.

Oh, but look at that…stretching when moving forward as the pants folded when moving back…if only the Bastard could use a more fitting type of clothing…

"_No…bad, Naruto, bad! This is not how you're supposed to think about your best friend's body!"_

But it's okay, since the loosing type of pants could leave a looooot of imagination to be drooled…especially when he succeed to remove those clothes out of his sight…

"_HEY! Don't think about it! Stop!!!" _Blushing madly from his untamed thoughts, Naruto shook his head and tried to aim his eyesight somewhere else. _"Yeah! Look at the forest! So green! So healthy! So beautiful! Not Sasuke's ass…definitely not beautiful."_ Enticing? _"Yeah, ent— no, no…stop it…bad Naruto, very very bad!"_

A sudden pain located on the upside of his head (followed with a noisy sound of collision) made Naruto woke up from his stupor and glanced down at the innocent paper that was wrapped around a stone. Sasuke also paused his stroll when he heard (and saw) someone throwing a stone towards Naruto and it fell on the ground.

Feeling curious, Naruto opened and read the contents:

_Stop drooling on Sasuke__-kun's ass and confess your feelings already dammit!_

Sputtering incoherently (Sasuke was tweaking an eyebrow puzzled) Naruto smoothed out the paper with frantic speed and scribbled the words rapidly, tossing through same source back.

_Stop bothering me godda__mmit! And I bet that you also enjoyed looking on Sasuke-teme's ass too, you pervert!_

Somewhere behind the bushes, there was a concise scream of; 'I did not!' outraged followed with another keen noise of rock-throwing.

This time, aimed accurately on Naruto's nuts.

The poor blond nin took several minutes to calm down his damaged goods, until he opened the crumbled paper with gritted teeth and read:

_Hey! Is that how you__'re answering to the one who's helping you out?! I should've continued on chasing after Sasuke-kun instead of letting you both go! Now stop wasting my time and kiss him already! Like…NOW! I want a good show to be appreciated!_

"Pervert, stupid crazy yaoi fangirl…" Grunting, Naruto wrote another answer and was about to throw back when Sasuke deterred him.

"Dobe. What exactly you and Sakura are doing throwing messages to each other all the time?"

"Uh…" The kyuubi-holder tried to respond back, while scratching the back of his head a tad embarrassed when…

BOK! Another rock landed painfully on Naruto's temple.

_Yeah! Tell him! Confess it! Tell the truuuuuuuuuth!!!!! _(message complemented with a lot of hearts around the text)

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked concerned over his friend, who was intensifying his shade of pink and gradually turning into crimson red.

"Huh…it's nothing!" Naruto muttered until another rock fell on his forehead. "Ow!"

_Like hell it__'s nothing! C'mon! Tell him!_

"What the hell are you both doing now…? Messages?" Onyx eyes moved around to perceive over the notes though Naruto suddenly crumbled the piece of papers and shouted.

"It's nothing dammit! Hey! Don't you dare get closer to me!" He took broad steps away from his friend but Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Dobe…what the hell is happening here? Explain it to me."

"No, it's…well, there's…" The blond kept gaping and flexing his jaw while he made incoherent noises.

"Just explain what's troubling you lately and I—" As a rare example of showing his concern, Sasuke sauntered closely towards his friend and his hand slowly encircled the tanned wrist when…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto was suddenly out of the sight.

"Ah…he ran away." A frustrated feminine voice appeared from the shadows while her pink head swayed annoyed. "Ah! Hello Sasuke-kun! Huh…the checking on my patients was pretty easy so that's why I returned to chat with you guys…"

Clearly not convinced from Sakura's bad formed explanations, Sasuke asked: "What I saw is that you guys were exchanging weird messages that didn't include me in the list."

"Feeling dejected?" Sakura lifted an impish grin.

"…" Sasuke glared at his friend even though his nasty stare was completely ignored by Sakura. "I'll just have to chase him and extract the truth through punches."

Although not very cozy, she had to admit that his methods of investigation are violently efficient. _"Boys…"_

"Something is wrong with him lately."

"Oh? You realized it?" Sakura smiled sympathetically.

"Yes. Something is bothering him but I can't understand what exactly is happening to him."

"Hm…that difficult huh? Who'd thought that our little hyperactive Naruto could turn into such a complex person?" She teased lightly.

Sasuke snorted. "The dobe is just a bothersome idiot. It can't be helped. I just wanted to know what's happening to him to trouble him so much."

To anyone's view, they could misunderstand that Sasuke was doing those inquiries out of obligations tied with his current assignment, though for people close to him, they could see his concern over his friend through carefully hidden underlines.

He stared towards Sakura with probing eyes though Sakura just smiled back, relentless. "Oh. But if he didn't tell you what's going on with him, do you think that he'll tell it to _me_?" This statement lightened up Sasuke's glare, though he resumed now to a skeptical frown.

It was a white lie, though Sakura had to invent it so she wouldn't wound Sasuke's feelings any further. _"Especially the part that __**he **__is the main problem about all this stuff."_

"So we're back to hunt him down and make him confess by fists." The brunet grunted.

The pinkette sighed. _"Not a very romantic way of admitting infatuation between those two idiots."_

"But…why are you so curious about knowing what's troubling Naruto?" She grinned in knowing lines.

"Why…" That was the first time that Sasuke had some coloring flushing on his cheeks. "He's my…friend. Obviously."

"Of course…but why you'd worry about him in such extent that you're determined to help him out even though Naruto wants to hide it from you? You're not the curious type, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha only scowled and brushed her off. "It's time to go. There's a meeting now and hopefully the usuratonkachi won't ditch this summit."

"Okaaaaaayyyy…" Sakura proceeded to use a mocking tone. "But just think about what I've said now ok? How far are you willing to go for Naruto? What's the extent of your feelings towards Naruto?"

* * *

What the hell did she meant by that? What did she intended to achieve to ask such thing to him? Sasuke brooded while he received the conference's papers and replayed her questions for the umpteenth time.

Naruto, to his positive bewilderment, showed up on time and began to explain everything in detail to the council members while his usual energetic voice was substituted to a more sensible and mature one. It always surprised Sasuke whenever he met such thoughtful tone from his friend that he realized how much his dobe had grown up.

"_He'll become a good leader that will have everyone trusts and respect." _He gazed in an involuntary fondness while the meeting has ended and everyone was slowly standing up from his seats, clapping politely.

At some obscure part of his brain, Sasuke regretted that he wasn't present to witness such growth, at the time he arrived at Konoha everything changed too much, everyone matured in many different psychological ways, it almost appeared that he blinked for a few seconds and suddenly everything was off ground.

"Dobe." He noticeably saw Naruto stiffening from his call and snorted. "So, remember about the dinner with the Hyuugas and try to wear some proper clothes, hear me, dumbass?"

"Huh…you're not going to ask about this afternoon?" His azure eyes blinked baffled.

"If you're not going to tell me, what's the use of asking? And did you think that I didn't notice that you're fleeing from me all over this meeting? I'm not blind, idiot." The brunet spoke nonchalantly. "If questioning you may risk our current friendship, I'd rather stay quiet and keep being nagged by a usuratonkachi like you."

Naruto was almost darting off his tongue in a childish response, though Sasuke was faster and lightly hit the jaw, cutting off the blond's actions in the middle and making his teeth cut his tongue.

"Ow!" As Naruto moaned from pain and grunted about insensible assholes, Sasuke contemplated smugly that…well, some things may have changed but many things didn't change _at all._

"Dobe, dinner with the Hyuuga clan at five thirty, be on time." He smirked sadistically towards the fuming look that was plastered on the usuratonkachi's face.

* * *

"And that was all." Sakura murmured, frowning all the while.

"Yeah, that was all." Naruto sighed relieved.

"Sasuke-kun decided that he won't question at all and all what happened yesterday was the meeting and the dinner?" The young woman grumbled.

"_No butt-sex?!" _Was inner-Sakura's complaint.

"Yup. That's something real nice for the usual Bastard that we know." Naruto grinned happily while he chomped down his ramen.

"_But that means that you guys will draaaaaaaaaag for god knows how many years it'll take!" _Sakura couldn't believe how her strategy would backfire against her original intentions and now Sasuke decided to be the 'supporting' friend.

Damn! Sasuke-kun was supposed to pressure Naruto into confessing then they'd finally admit their feelings (stubborn idiots) and have uninterrupted sex until the next morning!

Now what? Maybe she should formulate another plan…

Naruto slightly backed out when he saw a scheming evil glint coming from the green eyes.

"Naruto…my dear dear friend." Sakura purred.

"Uh…yeah, Sakura-chan?" Muttered frightened the blond.

"Don't you think is about time that you should send that letter to Sasuke-kun? That would be nice…you know."

"No way in hell! Why should I send this troublesome letter if the whole point of yesterday issue is that I didn't want to say what I've wrote in the paper?!" Naruto immediately rejected.

"Because if it's written, I'm sure that Sasuke-kun would understand better your feelings!" Sakura retorted.

"No! I…" Naruto had some pensive seconds before declaring. "It's still the draft, I'm gonna need to correct some parts."

"Oh, c'mon, like there's a lot of things to correct. If I'm not mistaken, not only there's thousands of grammar mistakes and spelling, but your ideas were probably all jumbled up, mixed together and spit in a chaotic way like a frozen yogurt with spaghetti mayonnaise milkshake. That'd be just like you, Naruto. So, no matter how much you'd change it, it'd be the same bizarre fusion of weird words." Sakura spoke with a smug certainty.

Naruto responded with a rebellious frown (and pout). She really didn't want to phrase it like that…! Ok, some things really didn't make sense and the white ink wasn't a good idea but that's not exactly the point…!

"And probably, since you're a clumsy idiot like I know, probably you left some splotch of ramen here or anything gruesome that I won't remember, but the point is…that would definitely make Sasuke-kun recognize your style!" With a flicker of playful tongue, two thumbs up flashing in a good-guy's pose, she gave an assurance beam.

The azure eyes deadpanned back at her.

"If you're still doubtful about the contents inside, I can revise it to you." Sakura offered.

"Huh? No!"

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Not to mention that she was a tad curious about Naruto's avantegarde style of expressing his feelings. "Let me look at it."

"Noooo…nononono, no, no and no." It was already awkward to write and read by yourself but imagine _Sakura _reading this thing…?! He'd die!

"Naruto…" And there's no longer the 'big sister' tone coming from Sakura. Only now a grave growl of 'you'll be getting into trouble, boy.'

"Uh…" Naruto was slightly appalled from the ominous voice coming from his friend but resumed towards his stubborn ways. "I said no."

"Give it to me!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to reach her hands to his pocket.

"No!"

"Just give it to me so I can see it for some seconds!" She guaranteed.

"Are you crazy?! I won't fucking give it to you, you're insane!"

That probably wasn't the very wisest choice of words, as the darkening aura loomed around Sakura.

"**Na. Ru. To.**" Growled menacingly the pinkette. The blond only said a little 'eep'. "Now give it to me or **else.**"

"Ogre fangirl!"

"_What?!"_

"Perverted Sakura-chan!!!" Now that's what I call 'adding fuel to fire'.

In a move that his honed ninja senses combined with Kyuubi enhanced abilities couldn't capture, millions of shurikens, daggers, fuuma churikens and senbons suddenly went flying straight to his direction while a seething fist was already prepared to give some permanent alterations on his face.

"Hey! No violence here! I'm your friend, ya know!"

A little bit late for asking those things, eh Naruto?

* * *

In a world far away from the turbulence that will occur in the next five seconds, Sasuke was currently walking aimlessly while he ate some fresh tomatoes and enjoying the humid season of Konoha's summer when suddenly he felt a murderous and dark chakra that could rival Orochimaru's or Hachibi's. He promptly readied his weapons while his shinobi skilled mind already accessed all the possible counterattacks and deflections that may hinder against the probable enemy.

"NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" An outraged shout echoed through the entire village of Konoha as deafening explosions rose clouds of dirt and birds fled in large mass away from the battlefield.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Someone HELP ME!!!!" To sum up, the supposedly protagonist, one of the strongest shinobis of this era and candidate for the Hokage's seat was currently at this moment, cowering in terror from some unknown pink-haired threat. Tsk tsk, what an exemplary image that they'll export to the neighboring countries…

Sasuke immediately calmed down, nibbling another portion of that succulent fruit. Whatever was happening was absolutely the Dobe's fault.

Suddenly, a blur of orange and obnoxious yellow appeared in front of him and as azure and dark-grey locked their target, Naruto immediately recognized salvation. Sasuke felt an incoming of huge headache.

"Teme! Help me out! Sakura-chan is going to eat me alive!"

His friend only regarded with an elegant lift of jet black eyebrow. "Hn."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard?! Do your job then!" Naruto growled in demand.

The lifted eyebrow slowly returned to his original position to let the other eyebrow quirk unimpressed while Sasuke calmly bit his tomato. "Hn."

"Asshole! Ah! She's coming!" Naruto squeaked terrified.

Ditto, another blur of pink color materialized in front of the men and Sakura's maniac face was already promising a very _very _red end towards the foxy boy.

"Now you can't escape!"

Much to the brunet's surprise, after this declaration, Sakura proceeded to yank off Naruto's pants and tried to extract something out off his pants. The blond, on the other side, was equally determined to keep his trousers intact and the mysterious item next to him.

"Grrrrr…giiiiiiive it upppp!!!" Sakura grunted through labored breaths.

"Noooooooo!!!!" Naruto whined while his hands were fixed permanently on the waistband of his pants.

Sasuke only shot a bewildered 'Am I missing something?' look until a victorious shout appeared in the middle of that bizarre tug of war and the kunoichi waved proudly a piece of paper in her hand.

Poof! And disintegrated into a white smoke as Naruto showed haughtily the real letter from his hand.

"Give it to me now!"

"Like hell I'm gonna give it to you, I'm out of here now!" Naruto was making hand signs to teleportation when suddenly the ground leveled down and large fissures were corroding the earth.

He jumped a few backward steps away from the crater formed on the ground when huge rocks were flying towards him and he had to leap up to evade them, though fingers successfully tugged away the paper from his hands.

"Ah ha! Sasuke-kun, catch!" Sakura threw the crumbled paper towards her stoic friend and the latter caught it monotonously.

"Hn." His graphite eyes spotted a nearby garbage can and he was aiming to throw it in when the pinkette shrieked:

"Are you crazy?! After all the trouble I went to get this thing!" She quickly extracted the note from Sasuke's hands and swiftly made hand signs to escape from this place.

"Hey! You know that genjutsu for me is—" Protested Naruto but Sakura was relentless, disappearing through a puff of smoke. "Wait!!!!!"

"So…? What unholy prank you have done to Sakura to make her get so restless? What was that note that you both kept fighting for it?"

"I…I don't have the time to waste discussing with you! I have to get that fucking letter!" Naruto's sky blue eyes averted from questionable onyx ones as Sasuke could notice that they were getting cloudy.

"Something bad…?" The brunet attempted to analyze coolly his friend's expression, but the forlorn look was so devastating that it slowly tugged on Sasuke's heart too.

"It's…it's something really important to me, I have to get it." Naruto mumbled, his mind going haywire, already preparing to jump across over Konoha to look for Sakura.

"Okay." The Uchiha grunted.

"Okay…okay what?" The blond nin suddenly interrupted his musings to frown worriedly towards Sasuke.

"I probably know where Sakura is heading, let's go." His spiky dark head craned towards a direction, motioning Naruto to follow after him.

"Oh…no, wait." Naruto lifted his hand, briefly stopping Sasuke's actions. "How do you know in which place Sakura-chan is heading? She disappeared out of nowhere and didn't leave any trace to be investigated."

"Sasuke's fan club. It's the safest and the most improbable place that you'd choose to look for her." Sasuke briefly winced. "She used to participate in those secret meetings and they still hold them nowadays, even though I'd burned their old headquarters before." Sasuke frowned his usual nonchalant expression, obviously facing his memories with distaste.

"Uh…and…how do you know about all that…?" Naruto gaped slightly, obviously not expecting this side of his friend.

With a sigh, Sasuke almost spoke wisely.

"Know thy enemy as therefore you are acknowledgeable to avoid dangerous territory area." Grunting, his eyes already narrowed with keen bitterness and he continued. "Be prepared, they are more lethal and insane than any enemy you have ever met."

"Huh? You're talking about your fan club?" Naruto quirked a perplexed eyebrow. "Bah, you're exaggerating, they're just harmless, delicate and frail girls!"

* * *

Harmless, delicate and frail girls that _certainly _had sharp long nails and a frightening speed, Naruto added in disgruntled acceptance.

"SASUKE-SAMA!!!! MY SA. SU. KE. SAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A choral vibrated through the long corridors that they were fleeing through.

And yes, the Bastard was accurate at the insane part.

"I thought that you hadn't forgotten the part when we accidentally kissed and they mobbed onto you until you were all purple from the beating." Sasuke mumbled while they escaped from another row of squealing teenagers.

Yeah, he had forgotten about that. But what could he do?! Traumatizing experiences were always better to be left buried very, _very _deep on the unconscious mind.

Even if Naruto daily kept replaying on his dreams the moments prior from the beating. (the clashing of teeth still hurt from his memories)

"Sasuke-sama! Please be my lover!"

"I want to have your babies!"

"I want you!"

"I want to smell your undies!" And _this _one particularly needs some serious sessions with a psychiatric.

"THEY ARE CRAZY!" Naruto yelled while all his arms were chained by thousands of unknown hands slowing them down.

"I suggest a temporary safe retreat." Sasuke grunted while he helped up his friend.

"I suggest throwing them into an asylum. _Permanently._" Naruto mumbled, completely appalled.

"A very acceptable suggestion, though we probably aren't exactly the men for this task. Or more exactly, we probably won't desire to fulfill such mission." The brunet muttered while they turned to another corridor and his blond friend agreed wholeheartedly.

"Let's just find Sakura-chan and flee far away from this place!" They both kicked a random door open and hastily closed shut to block the possible invaders.

After they recovered some tired breaths, panting after uninterrupted hours from that terrifying horde, they surveyed the room selected to find possible escape points.

And coincidentally found a pink-hair spotted in the middle of the room, her back facing them.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately pointed towards his female friend.

Sakura promptly jumped baffled and turned towards them folding the letter. "Naruto!" Then she spotted another member in the room. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." The Uchiha grunted back.

"I remember that you swore that you won't ever return to this place even if you're in threat of death. Why are you here?" Sakura asked towards the brooding man.

"_Don't even mention it." _Was the message telegraphed through Glare ®.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't read the letter right? Give it back to me!" The tanned man instantly demanded with his open palm raised towards her.

"Oh c'mon, I swear that I'll help you out if I read it!" Sakura sulked, though still maintaining the piece of paper securely held between her fingertips.

"Sakura, that's enough." Both of them flinched at Sasuke's callous voice. "Whatever you have done, you've trespassed Naruto's privacy limit. That's certainly something unforgivable."

Sasuke folded his arms resting on his chest and spoke coldly. "Even if your methods may auspicious to Naruto in the end, Naruto doesn't appreciate it, so even you're his friend, you should understand that there are some issues that shouldn't be breached. Now give the letter to him."

Somewhat feeling hurt from Sasuke's chastise scolding, Sakura wordlessly placed the paper on the tanned palm, receiving a sigh of relief from Naruto and a grunt from Sasuke.

"I should go now. I wasn't even meant to stay so long in this place, anyways." Sasuke muttered flying across an open window.

Naruto mumbled while he also prepared to escape from the room. "Well, I should go too and incinerate this fucking letter as soon as possible—"

"He really likes you Naruto." A sincere whisper caught his attention.

"Huh?"

"Sasuke. It's been long that we saw him that angry those years huh? And he did it for you. Why can't you trust on his feelings?" Sakura also crossed her arms in defiance.

"Because this probably something that he would do towards someone he cares, not loves." Naruto retorted, trying to ignore his heart slumping from his own statement.

"Who said it?! Him?! Definitely not. And he also gave up from his vow to stay away from this place to help you out! That's not something that he'd any day, to anyone. And he helped you so vehemently because he saw how important this letter was for you."

"Sure, he's not someone who'd care for anyone he knows, but since when does this equals with love?!" The blond man involuntarily raised his voice.

"Because you have this privilege?! Surely this counts something!" Sakura also leveled up her own, jaws tightened and her shoulders squared up in an attempt to show her reasons.

Though it only resulted to Naruto sigh tiredly.

"Alright…enough. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." He also hopped through and disappeared in the night.

The last person in the room in the end, (there was still frantic screams on the background calling for Sasuke) muttered incoherently about stubborn men and troublesome friends.

Until five minutes later, a mischievous smile promptly brightened on Sakura's face.

"Well…"The young woman singsonged. "It was true that I didn't read his letter, after all…"

* * *

Sasuke arrived at his house, tired, sweaty, still breathless from all running (some fangirls managed to spot him, therefore, he had to boost on his speed) and having urges to squash orange clad dummies as soon as he arrived at the training grounds. It was late at night and, as much as an Uchiha hated admitting weakness, he needed shower soon and his stomach was loudly _growling._ God…he hoped he still have the tomatoes that Naruto gave to him in the refrigerator.

He opened the mailbox and automatically searched inside, taking some letters and he glanced at it. Bills, commercials, pink colored envelopes (he quickly discarded it), a letter that contained Naruto's horrible calligraphy…

Wait, a letter that contained Naruto's horrible calligraphy…? Sasuke slowly opened the paper and read the first sentence:

_Dear Sasuke,_

No…it couldn't be Naruto's. Probably a prank.

_Stupid fucking bastard, I hate you!_

The brunet immediately twitched his left eye. This time; that unquestionably sounded something that Naruto would write. Even though his fingers were desiring by now to reach towards that tanned neck and wring it with force.

However, his clever mind promptly closed the letter, already connecting the dots with afternoon's issue and Naruto's latest strange maneuvers. Naruto and Sakura were fighting over a written paper and somehow Naruto wasn't very eager to open himself to Sasuke, therefore, the brunet could only conclude that the current letter residing within his fingers were the same one that they were fighting for hours ago and the problem was probably connected to him.

The Uchiha frowned, surely he gave a lecture to Sakura about privacy, so if he started to read this letter, wouldn't that prove his hypocrisy in the end, then?

"_But it's addressed to me…even if it was Sakura who sent it." _Sasuke contemplated, gazing at the apparently innocent paper. _"And Naruto never said that I couldn't read this letter."_

Right. The counterpoints of this fact. Though it sounded extremely shallow in comparison with respecting Naruto's wishes not to mention that he looked like a nosy old woman. So what should he do…?

"_Probably it's nothing." _He tried to convince himself, fumbling around the seams of the paper, rotating the folded piece languidly, also resisting the temptation to use his Sharingan and test if he had the same abilities on seeing through things like Byakugan.

"_And if the start looked like the same bickering that we always had, it's probably something daily that he casually wrote it. Maybe."_

He glanced again at the material on his hands.

"_If it's something casual, there won't have any huge problems to read it up, right?" _Grunting, Sasuke fully opened the paper again and began reading the contents.

* * *

Naruto also returned tired, smelly, feeling slightly violated (damn…that crazy girls surely couldn't keep their hands to their own) and mentally scarred, he glanced towards the piece of paper on his hands and scowled.

"Goddamn it, all this trouble was caused because of you." He prepared himself to rip it apart, his fingers started to pull apart the paper though Naruto halted in mid-action.

He glared again towards the innocent motionless thing even though he couldn't keep his bitterness long enough.

"I can't do this." He mumbled. Sakura's words were still ringing around his head and it was difficult to quell down the guilt accumulating on his throat. "I need a _bath!_" The blond shouted, trying to change the subject.

He looked down at his hands that were still hanging the folded paper. "Maybe…maybe…I'll show to Sasuke-teme afterwards. But I think that I better revise it and rewrite it better." He cautiously opened the crumbled letter though, much to his surprise, there laid only clean scarce and efficient letters.

_Baka Naruto,_

_Hey, since you guys were taki__ng centuries to tie the knots, I took some liberty to speed up a little bit those things. So I left your letter in Sasuke-kun's mailbox. You can thank me later and remember to use condoms! I don't want to go through with all the medical explanations about the advantages of using those all over again._

_Much love,_

_Haruno Sakura._

His blue eyes visibly enlarged, after a shout:

"SHIT!"

* * *

Naruto always thought that he couldn't run this desperately and in this high speed aside the Orochimaru's hideout years ago but alas, he was wrong about it. His face frowned at the remembrance. Why does everything distressing had to be related to Sasuke in any way?

He swiftly arrived at the Uchiha compounds and jumped right into Sasuke's bedroom, next to the opened window where he could already spot a blotch of black spiky strands and ivory hands holding securely a letter.

His mouth emitted a soft gasp without his own accord and Sasuke lifted his head to see Naruto perched outside his house, looking straightly at him.

It was evident that, looking at the shell-shocked expression from his friend, he could see the obvious results.

"You—you read it." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke folded again the letter, and leveled his gaze towards the blond nin.

"I read it."

You're disgusting, I'm sorry, but I like only in a friendship way, are you crazy, I hate you, I'm not interested in you, many many probable answers squirmed excruciatingly inside Naruto's soul, a gelid sensation penetrating in his heart until it ensnared each of his traitorous blood vessels. He couldn't move anymore out from the foreboding coming, at the same time he could feel each of his cells screaming to escape from the chance of denial from Sasuke.

The dark-haired man glanced at Naruto instead, his guard up and his entire body tensed, currently looking like a trapped animal ready to jump up at any imminent threat and run away, without waiting for his answer. He was too shocked to know that his feelings were revealed without his consent that he'd react on instinct.

It was in this instant that Sasuke had his epiphany. In one shot, he could easily read Naruto's emotions, just like Naruto could do the same to him. It was almost like a permanent thread connecting directly to their core, transmitting each unvoiced feelings as they echoed unlimited myriad sky.

Therefore, he knew. The only way to break up Naruto's reaction is to act, the same way they always did, since immemorial times.

A half-amused, half-tired snort. "Idiot."

Cerulean eyes blinked slowly, until it slightly narrowed instead. "What?"

"Idiot, when you're writing a letter, you're supposed to put the location, day, month and year at the very beginning, not in the middle of it and certainly not after naming your recipient." Sasuke tapped lightly on the paper, showing the dobe's mistakes. "And there's no need to write a Dear to anyone you know."

Naruto blinked again.

"Not to mention that you keep forgetting to put 'I' in the sentences, preferring to put unnecessary apostrophes instead. Can't you revise your grammar more correctly? Even a ten year old kid could write something better than you."

Naruto's blinks slowly morphed into glaring narrowing ones. "Say what?"

"And you also need to buy a decent dictionary or probably pick yours that must have collected dust from years of disability. Because it's embarrassment, with double 'r' and 's', not embarassmentt, with double 's' and 't'."

What a Bastard. Not only he refused to answer Naruto's confession, he also decided to mock his letter. The blond was turning his back before giving to the asshole a well-deserved middle finger when a haughty smirk deterred him.

"What? Now you're fleeing cowardly then, usuratonkachi."

"Like hell I'm gonna! Bastard!" Grumbling, the other shinobi positioned his tanned body half inside the house and sat defiantly on the window frame.

Sasuke mentally smiled at his successful strategy. "Well, you also wrote 'incorrectly' incorrectly."

"Huh?"

The brunet rolled his graphite eyes, approached some more steps towards his friend and pointed at the current mistake. "You wrote 'uncorrectly'. Not incorrectly. And even though I know that you wrote incorrectly, it wouldn't hurt if you use your brain for a while instead of writing whatever you want to write what it's inside of your mind. Moron."

"…jerk."

"Yes, I guess your feeble attempt to show up that you have a decent vocabulary deserve a bout of applause, but you made so many mistakes that it completely shunned this quality, only to emphasize how much you're such a dobe. Did you know that pheromones were supposed to write with 'ph', instead with 'f', which was the one you kept writing it on, from the start to the end?"

"Wha…? But we speak it with the sound of 'f'! Why did they had decided to put 'ph' that had nothing to do with 'f'?!"

The Uchiha only regarded with a condescend-smirk-amused look and muttered smugly. "I could explain it to you, but your brain probably would burn from overload of information and break down, therefore, I'm not interested to be framed for murdering the future Hokage instead."

"Bastard!"

Sasuke only chuckled back while he silently sauntered closer towards Naruto and whispered:

"Accidentally should also use double 'l's," A step more closer. "Handsome you should put an 'e' on the end," More closer. "and pyromaniacs you don't need to put a 'k' on the word and should substitute the first 'I' with 'y'." Sasuke could already feel the heat on Naruto's body radiating closely to his. "Don't…you should put the apostrophe in between the 'n' and 't', not after the word."

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't make that many mistakes, did he? He wondered, completely unaware of the gradual eliminating of gaps between them.

"And you didn't succeed erasing the sentences with white ink neither crossed them correctly." Especially the part that the dobe admitted that he was good-looking, Sasuke smugly added in his mind.

Their gazes locked, faces close and lips even closer, tremulous breaths were tingling on his heightened skin and took all of Sasuke's willpower to tilt his neck forward and capture that honeyed skin to his.

"And for your further information…" Sasuke lightly licked his lips and murmured. "Xoxo means kisses and hugs when you write in a letter."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered puzzled. Oh. Thank _god _he didn't put it in the letter then.

"So I better comply your wishes, since you insist so much on putting on it."

Naruto finally felt the sudden closeness between them as a hand cupped the back of his head and muttered. "Eh? Sasu—" He couldn't utter any word anymore, because a warm pair of lips were already covering on his.

Clumsy, inexperienced, goofy. They could barely induce any further foreplay to deepen the experience, too overwhelmed from the overload of sensations and the loud beating of their hearts.

Contentment, fondness, a fulfilling emotion of being complete. All that peripheral details went disregarded between them when everything that they wanted is to hold forever that secure emotion that they always unconsciously had, never understood.

"Teme…you suck at kissing." Naruto manage to speak between breathless gasps.

"Hn…so do you." Sasuke grunted while his tongue slid through the supple lips, and with a moan, he was granted passage inside.

"So…I guess you should…practice more…" Naruto's hands ran through the expanse of his lover's back, as they deepened their kisses through awkward clashes of tongues.

"Hn…maybe I should start with one or another fangirls that we met on the afternoon…" Sasuke briefly interrupted to lift a _very_ sadist Uchiha smirk.

"Asshole!" Naruto's curses were abruptly interrupted when arms snaked around his body and pulled him closer to Sasuke.

"I've always felt the same." A soft murmur tingled his ear.

"Huh?"

"Always…always felt the same, when I'm with you." And Naruto knew that Sasuke probably confessed those words while the blond couldn't see his face, because he was too reserved to show blatantly his emotions.

Therefore, Naruto only smiled back. "I'm glad."

* * *

Emerald eyes blinked mystified, in an attempt to confirm the image burned in front of her. She lightly rubbed her eyes, trying to confirm if she wasn't in an illusion and much to her pleasant surprise, the fantasy hadn't died out.

Like all daily occurrences, the future Rokudaime Hokage and his faithful bodyguard were walking on the long corridors of the Hokage tower, however, they were standing close to each other (well, more closer than usual), their hands linked.

Nevertheless, unlike many regular couples that would lace each of their fingers, Sasuke and Naruto only entangled their thumbs, second and middle finger. It didn't appear however that they did it because they were afraid from any reprisal since they held with natural ease, it seemed that it was their own special code from the universe that they created for themselves, no stranger won't ever comprehend and enter inside.

Not resisting the urge to capture such moment, the pinkette quickly grabbed her camera and immortalized the frame, feeling quite giddly to herself.

But now Sakura sighed. When the hot men sex is going to start so she can record all of it then?

So okay…maybe intelligent and sophisticated minds can't _always _settle to simple examples. There are sometimes some rare exceptions…

* * *

Author notes: (laughing) whoa, I've never wrote so many grammar and spelling mistakes intentionally…I dunno if Naruto's this kind of guy, but he _really _does shows the type that would do it so.

Weird. Sasuke's version got a lot of innuendos and dirty talk (and actions) but Naruto's was more a spiritual one (readers: more weird, you mean). Geh. Not my fault!

Oh yeah, the developed brain, opposing thumbs and stuffs I shamelessly copied from a short video called "Ilha das Flores" (Isle of Flowers). This short video mostly contain sort of sarcastic humor, though talks about serious stuffs about life. Well, try finding it on youtube!?!


End file.
